Corrector Yui Vlackus
by Xmortal
Summary: Yui necesita salvar a su papá que fue atacado por un virus, dejandolo atrapado en nueva Red.   ¿Yui podra descubrir del misterio de la desaparicion de los correctores mientras pelea con el robot infectado? Sin Continuar Hasta Nuevo Aviso
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¡Secreto Revelado!

Han pasado 3 meses desde el Rescate de Ai la Mensajera en el mundo real, durante ese tiempo no hubo problemas en la Red Com, hasta el día de hoy donde los 7 correctores fueron desapareciendo uno por uno cada semana real por una misteriosa nube negra, ni siquiera pudieron comunicarse con el mundo real, durante la penultima semana, IR decidió investigar lo que andaba sucediendo, pero también desapareció, una semana después en el mundo real estaba dando un anuncia diciendo que se había abierto una nueva Red la Red Jardín, Yui y sus tres amigas planeaban visitarla ese mismo día después de la escuela.

Ese día al final de clase como siempre Yui estaba distraída y mucho esta vez, estaba pensando en los 7 correctores tenía tiempo sin verlos, la última vez que los vio fue hace 2 meses cuando el profesor Inukai actualizo los Brazaletes añadiéndole el Híper Traje a Haruna y la capacidad de transformación mientras se usan los virtualizadores a ambos ComCom.

¡Yui! La clase termino – le decía Haruna

¡Ah!, lo siento Haruna andaba pensando en otra cosa – respondió Yui

¿Qué te sucede últimamente esta distraída casi todo el tiempo? – pregunto Haruna mientras salían de la escuela

Estoy preocupada por los correctores, además IR tiene 1 semana sin venir a visitarme – respondió Yui

¿Crees que algo malo está sucediendo en la Red? – pregunto Haruna

No lo sé con certeza, pero lo averiguaremos cuando vayamos a la Red hoy, siento que algo va a suceder – respondió Yui

Ya te pareces a Ante, estás hablando como ella – comento Haruna, en ese momento se escucho un ruido de ambulancia proveniente de la casa de Yui, Haruna y Yui corriendo a toda prisa a ver qué pasaba. Era el papa de Yui hospitalizado por un fallo en la Red.

Iré a buscarlo a la Red – dijo Yui corriendo a su habitación, la detuvo su madre.

Yui es muy peligroso que vayas a la Red horita – dijo su madre que andaba llorando

Mamá, lo siento pero tengo que ir – dijo Yui esta vez fue interrumpida por Haruna.

Creo que debemos explicarle a tu mamá antes de que entremos a la red, y preparar un plan de emergencia.

¿A que se refieren con Plan de Emergencia? – pregunto la mama de Yui

Pues veras, Sra. Kasuga Yui y yo somos correctoras humanas nuestro deber es purificar o borrar los virus antes de que se extienda.

Pensaba que los correctores eran una fantasia– comento la mama Yui

No es asi, mamá, existen dos tipos correctores, los humanos y los programas, los programas solo cumplen una funcion, ellos necesitan de algunas de nosotras tres correctoras humana – le explico Yui a su mamá

¿Quién es la tercera? – pregunto la mamá de Yui

Tu la conoces, fue nuestra vecina hasta que su mamá salió de hospital – Yui le dio esta pista a su mamá.

¿Te refieres a Ai Shinozaki? – pregunto la mamá de Yui

Eso es correcto, Sra. Kasuga. Nosotras con la ayuda de Ai, pudimos liberar a la Sra. Shinozaki de la Red.

¿Por qué me están diciendo esto? – pregunto la mamá de Yui

Yui cree que los correctores están desaparecido, el ultimo corrector desapareció hace una semana exacta, se llama IR y siempre venia a visitar a Yui todos los días, de los otros 7 no se sabe nada desde hace 2 meses que el profesor Inukai nos actualizo estos aparatos que se llaman ComCom. – respondio Haruna mostrándole su ComCom a la mamá de Yui.

¿Para que sirven esos ComCom? – pregunto la mamá de Yui

Mamá, los ComComs sirven para entrar en la red sin requerir usar un ordenador, además de que permite comunicarnos con el mundo real también si hay otro ComCom, por últimos nos permite transformar en Correctoras en la Red, una de las cosas negativas de ComCom es que tiene que estar pendiente de las hora reales, ya que no te saca automáticamente a las 10 horas permitidas – le respondió Yui a su mamá.

A responderle eso a su mamá, a Yui se le ocurrió una buena idea para saber donde comenzar a buscar a la conciencia de su padre en la Red.

Ya tengo un plan de rescate – comento Yui

Yui comento su plan diciendo que el primer paso, era revisar la habitación de su padre para ver que estaba trabajando, cuando encontrara algo útil para saber el paradero de su padre, ella entraría primero a la Red y Haruna se quedaba en el mundo real para ser comunicador además de que asi tenían mas tiempo en la Red, si se pasaban las 10 horas permitida en la RedCom, ella vuelve y Haruna continuaba con la búsqueda, total era un viernes en la tarde.

¡Genial, Yui! No me pensaba que saldría asi – comento Haruna

Hija, nunca pensé que un plan tuyo seria asi, tu normalmente vas directo al grano – comento la mamá de Yui

Bueno hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? – comento Yui riéndose y poniéndose en camino a la habitación de su padre

En la habitación de su padre todo estaba desordenado la computadora tenia la pantalla de identificación en una pagina de la red pero estaba colgado no respondia nada, Haruna que estaba revisando el piso encontró un papel que decía GBot en RJn.

Creo que deberías entra a la red, hija – sugiero su mamá

¿Segura mamá? – pregunto Yui

Debemos descifrar ese contenido de la página web que muestra la computadora, y desde aquí no podemos hacer nada – respondió su mamá

Tu mamá tiene razón, Yui – comento Haruna

¡Entendido! Estare en contacto – dice Yui

¡Corrector Yui! ¡Enter! – al decir eso una luz cubrió a Yui llevándola a la Red, mientras su cuerpo se dormía en el mundo real.

Ya estoy en la Red, aquí esta la puerta que bloquea la entrada a la parte de programación de esta misterioso Red.

Usuario: Shinichi Kasuga – Clave:

¿Cuál es la clave? ¿Con que esta obcecionado mi papá? – se pregunto Yui

A ya se la clave – comento Yui escribiendo su nombre como clave y tenia razón esa era la clave.

¡Traje Elemental! ¡Híper Descarga!

(Sequencia de transformación del traje Híper)

¿Pero que demonios es esta Red? – se pregunto Yui poniendo una foto en la computadora de su papá

Yui es la Red Jardin parece que tenias razón tus corazonadas – respondió Haruna

En ese momento Yui empezó a escuchar algunas voces que gritaban, y reconoció a una de ella la de su papá. Fue haciendo donde estaba él.

¿Yui porque estas aquí?, no ves que peligroso – grito su papá que estaba solo atado por plantas

¿No reconoces este traje? – pregunto Yui

Se parece mucho al traje elemental que yo diseñe, pero tiene algo diferente – respondió su padre

Soy Correctora y mi deber es salvar la RedCom, el traje fue actualizado para serlo 16 veces mas fuerte – le dijo Yui a su padre

Pensaba que eso de los Correctores era fantasia - dijo el papa

¡Corrector Hyper Iniciar! ¡Ya! – al decir esto Yui inicio a las plantas liberando a su papá, luego de eso su papá le explico lo que sucedió una extraña nubes negras provoco que una energía azul cayera del cielo e infectara al robot guía que había diseñado, el robot guía había adquirido el control de toda la naturaleza a su alderedor incluyendo a los perros guardianes del jardín, en ese momento llego el robot guía atacando a Yui con las plantas de los arboles. Yui los esquivaba pero no podía acercarse al robot.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Haruna que escuchaba y miraba todo tenía una sospecha de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Proximo Capitulo: Vaya, se me esta poniendo muy complicado no puedo acercame al robot para echarlo al cesto de basura, oye un momento ahora me atacas con el agua, ya se lo que esta sucediendo. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, ¡Corrector Yui! ¡Enter!

PDs:Se que tengo errores en la fechas, pero me cuesta calcularlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Sospecha Confirmadas

Yui seguía esquivando el ataque, no podía ni acercarse cada vez que se acercaba el robot contra atacaba de nuevo es algo que no podía detener, mientras tanto en el mundo real, Haruna que estaba en el mundo real le envió un correo a Ai Shinozaki, por otro lado de Red Com las amigas de Yui y Haruna estaban en la red Artes Marciales decepcionadas ya que no había podido ir a la Red Jardín, ellas no sabían lo que le esperaba tampoco ese lugar, de vuelta a la batalla en Red Jardin Yui consiguió acercarse al robot, pero ahora el robot contra ataca con un gigante chorro de agua, Yui cae herida al suelo.

¡Yui!, ¡No te rindas! – gritaron Todos

¿Quien dijo que me iba a rendir? – pregunto ella

Yui Kasuga nunca se da por vencida- dijo ella levantándose

Ya sé, lo que está pasando la naturaleza me lo ha dicho todo, y no voy a permitir que uses el poder de la naturaleza en contra de su voluntad - cuando Yui dijo en tu fue cubierta en torbellino de agua y el robot no le podía hacer daños

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntaron todos

Estoy sintiendo todo este poder, es el verdadero poder de la naturaleza – se dijo Yui a si misma

¡Traje Elemental de Agua Descarga Milagrosa! ¡Completa! – dijo Yui el traje elemental de agua era el mismo de siempre no había cambiado de apariencia a pesar de que su traje elemental base era 16 veces más fuerte que anterior, ese poder vino de la propia energía del agua es decir Yui tenía ahora los poderes combinado de Eco y Rescue se había curado por completo.

Mientras tanto en una parte oscura de la Red Com, Rescue y Eco sintieron la transformación de unos de las correctoras.

¿Lo estas sintiendo, Eco? – pregunto Rescue

Si, parece que Yui comprendió el verdadero poder de la naturaleza - respondió en voz baja Eco

¿Estás seguro de que es Yui? – pregunto Control

Estoy 100% seguro, esa actitud es de Yui ella es la que hace esos milagros siempre – comento Eco

¡Yahoo! Vamos a ser rescatado – grito Control

No estés tan seguro Control, ella solo tiene una pequeña idea de lo que está pasando – dijo Ante

_De vuelta en la Red Jardín_

Ahora vas a conocer el verdadero poder la Naturaleza, ¡híper tornado de agua! - al decir esto Yui foro un tornado gigante que dejo al robot tirado en el suelo, ya que el robot se había enredado con sus propios ataques tratándose de liberar del tornado de Yui.

Robaste el poder de la naturaleza eso es imperdonable, por eso te echare al cesto de basura – dijo Corrector Yui

¡Corrector Híper Iniciar! ¡Ya! – al decir Yui eso todo el sistema de la Red Jardín se purifico incluso su papá se salvo.

Ambos salen de la red justo en ese momento, Yui estaba agotada fueron 28 segundo reales de lucha, ella los sintió como dos hora en su mente.

Maldita, Corrector Yui – dijo un ser misterioso

Vamos a ver cómo te enfrentas con tus amigas, las dejare conscientes pero sin control de su cuerpo – dijo el ser misterioso mirando a las compañeras de Yui mientras le sacaba a IR y a Follow parte de su poder una nube negra se poso sobre la Red de Artes Marciales y el virus transformo a Reiko y Akiko en correctoras de tierras descontroladas, lo que no sabía el secuestrador es que al transformar un humano estos obtienen un ComCom, mientras tanto en la casa Yui, Yui escuchaba la voces de Reiko y Akiko pidiendo ayuda.

Haruna, tenemos problemas – dijo Yui bostezando

Si, ya escuche tenemos que entrar a la Red – dijo Haruna

Ya estoy adentro, estoy entrando a la Red de Artes Marciales – dijo Yui comunicándose con Haruna

Takashi, Ishitaru y Hideto también estaban en esa Red por casualidad y se encontraron con Akiko y Reiko infectadas y ellas comenzaron a atacarlos

¿Por qué nos atacan? – pregunto Takashi mientras corrian

Nosotras perdimos el control de nuestro cuerpo, cuando una extraña luz proveniente de una nube negra nos transformo en esto – dijo Reiko en ese momento apareció Yui entre los chicos y sus amigas con su ropa de calle

¿Dónde diablos, están los correctores? – pregunto Ichikiwa

Este transformación de Akiko y Reiko, confirma la sospecha que teníamos Haruna y yo - dijo Yui

¿A que se refieren? – pregunto Hideto

Los correctores están secuestrado por el creador de estos virus – dijo Haruna llegando

¿Como saben tanto ustedes? – pregunto Takashi

Nosotras también somos correctoras – respondió Yui

¡Traje Elemental! ¡Hiper Descarga! – cuando dice esto comienza la sequencia de transformación

¡Traje Elemental! ¡Hiper Descarga! ¡Completa! ¡Corrector Yui! ¡Lista para salvar un día más! – dijo Yui terminando su transformación

Así que eras tú, la que me salvo del León – dijo Takashi

Takashi, Ichitaru y Hideto, por favor ayuden a Haruna evacuar a la gente de esta Red, ella estará en la comisaria – dijo Yui

Buenos días, Usuarios de la RedCom, yo Corrector Haruna, lamento informar que la Red de Arte Marciales esta bajo ataques de un nuevo virus informático, los programas correctores están ocupados investigado los otros ataque anteriores de este virus, por favor sigan a los estudiantes de la escuela Scroll, ellos los ayudaran a evacuar. Si están calmados pueden ayudar en la evacuación mientras más rápido evacuen, mas rápido estarán a salvo. – dijo Haruna por el micrófono de la comisaria

Ya veo, le dijiste eso para que no sepan la verdad de que los mismo correctores son la causa de estos virus ya que si se enteran de la verdad seria un pánico mundial. – comento Ichitaro acomodándose los anteojos

_Correc…tor Yui en..con…tre una se…ñal dis…po…ni….ble, pa..ra co…mu…ni…car..me con us..te….des pe….ro es muy i…nes…ta..ble _

_¿Quién me llama? – pregunta_

_Soy Gros..ser – respondió Grosser _

_Grosser, no te puedo escuchar nada. – dijo Yui después de esto se corto la comunicacion_

¿Escuche la voz de Grosser? – pregunto Haruna

Si era el pero parece que también lo han atrapado ya que la señal era inestable se corto la comunicación – respondió Yui

Ya veo, tengo una idea usemos la canción de Shun – dijo Haruna

¿Y eso funciona? – peguntaron las chicas infectadas que andaba destruyendo todos

Funciono con ella, y fue gracias a ustedes que pude rescatar a Haruna del Virus de Grosser e inclusive al final esa canción también purifico completamente a Grosser salvando la RedCom por primera vez – respondió Yui mientras corria

Si Grosser la llamo, es porque talvez estén usando su código de programación de virus pero modificado. – Ichitaro luego de eso todos comenzaron a cantar la canción del primer Opening el virus salió de Reiko y Akiko para transformarse en un conejo gigante y atacar a todos.

En el próximo: Mientras estoy peleando con este conejo gigante, la Sra. Shinozaki descubre que algo malo le sucedió al Profesor Inukai, en el mismo momento nuestra amiga Ai se pone a investigar los virus y descubre algo interesante, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo "El Retorno de Ai"


End file.
